mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Party 3
| genre = Party | modes = Single Player, Multiplayer | ratings = ESRB: E (Everyone) | platform = Nintendo 64 |pregame = Mario Party 2 |nxtgame = Mario Party 4 }}Mario Party 3 is the third installment of the popular Mario Party series. The game is centered around the Millennium Star, who replaces Toad as the host. Mario Party 3 has 67 all new mini-games, and players can now hold up to three items. It also offers a special twist to the game unique in the Mario Party series: duel boards, where players fight each other using partners. Plot A Star is Born: In the center of the vast universe, a remarkably bright star was born. It was the star that is born only once in a thousand years, the Millennium Star. According to the legend, whoever possessed the mystical star was destined to become the Superstar of the universe. However since the Millennium Star was but a newborn, it fell from the starry sky. Around that time, Mario and his friends were all happily relaxing when suddenly the Millennium Star came crashing down. Mario and his friends soon began arguing about who should keep the Millennium Star. Suddenly, the Millennium Star gave off a brilliantly bright flash of light. And with that bright flash, Mario and his friends were transported into a toy box! "Greetings. I am the Millennium Star. You must pass my test to prove yourself worthy of possessing me. You must journey across many lands and collect the Star Stamps. If you can collect all seven, I shall accept you as the top Superstar in the universe." Who will collect the seven Star Stamps and become the universe's top Superstar? In Battle Royale Mode, players have to get as many Stars as possible. Stars cost twenty coins. In Duel Mode, players have to erase the opponent's health. Every player have five pieces of heart as health. Characters Playable * Mario * Luigi * Princess Peach * Yoshi * Wario * Donkey Kong * Princess Daisy (only in Party Mode) * Waluigi (only in Party Mode) Non-playable * Tumble * Fake Millennium Star * Millennium Star * Game Guy * Battle T. Partners * Mario: Koopa * Luigi: Goomba * Princess Peach: Toad * Yoshi: Boo * Wario: Bob-omb * Donkey Kong: Whomp * Princess Daisy: Snifit * Waluigi: Piranha Plant Battle Royale Boards In Story Mode, the player's character faces three random characters on these boards to earn Star Stamps. * Chilly Waters * Creepy Cavern * Deep Blooper Sea * Spiny Desert * Waluigi's Island (Unlocked after Story Mode is completed) * Woody Woods Duel Boards In Story Mode, the player's character faces one particular character (depending on what board the player's playing) to earn Star Stamps. If you have chosen the character of that particular board, you'll face Luigi. * Arrowhead - Yoshi * Backtrack - Daisy * Blowhard - Peach * Gate Guy - Wario * Mr. Mover - Mario * Pipesqueak - Donkey Kong Items * Barter Box * Boo Repellent * Bowser Phone * Cellular Shopper * Dueling Glove * Golden Mushroom * Item Bag * Koopa Card * Lucky Charm * Lucky Lamp * Magic Lamp * Mushroom * Plunder Chest * Poison Mushroom * Reverse Mushroom * Skeleton Key * Wacky Watch Trivia * This is the first Mario Party game to feature a Story Mode. * This is the first Mario Party game to feature Daisy and Waluigi as playable characters. ** This is Waluigi's second appearance in a Mario game. His first was in Mario Tennis for the Nintendo 64. ** Waluigi, on a rare occasion, plays the villainous role instead of Bowser. He plays the villainous role in Story Mode. ** This also makes this the first Mario Party game to have new playable characters. (As Mario Party was the first game, and Mario Party 2 only had the same characters from Mario Party, with no new ones added to it) * Waluigi is also the only playable character in Mario Party 3 who has a board named after him. * Counting the Duel Mode's boards, Mario Party 3 has more boards than any other Mario Party game. * This is the first Mario Party game to feature three different save files. * This is the first Mario Party game to feature Duel Mini-games. Category:Nintendo 64 games Category:Mario Party 3 Category:Mario Party series